Seasons Change
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: The seasons change, and one year has passed. 8 more files have been added, 16 cases Mai Taniyama, has gone through, and countless cups of tea for Naru. Will it be enough, so that she can ask for a day off? What’s this day off for?
1. File 1: New Additions, Part 1

**_Seasons Change_**

by Yoshiko Hatake

File 1: New Additions, Part 1

When a new boy in school, comes, super cute, and super smart, and has taken an interest in Mai, she's utterly confused. He wants to be more than friends, as he seems to have portrayed to her, when he wants to be her boyfriend. How will Naru react? Same as always, keep his cool facade on. But what will he do when she asks for a day off? Her birthday no doubt, to spend it with him, together? What's really going on? The seasons certainly change, one year has passed, 8 more files have been added, a total of 16 cases Mai has gone through, and countless cups of tea for Naru. Just when she's to turn 17, what will happen?

A casual spin from the usual supernatural stuff, to show more of the drama and romance side behind the Shibuya Psychic Research, scene.

Ahem, please note, I have not yet read the light novel or the manga of Ghost Hunt, only the anime. (I'm afraid to see the manga, I think it'll be just as scary as the anime, near the second to last file.) Also, I won't be putting many spoilers or anything of that sort. I was watching the anime, and I really wanted something to bloom between the two of them. (Naru and Mai.)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Hayashi Nobuo and Fujimori Akemi, I do own._**

**------**

**-September Day 1-**

**------****  
**

"Watashi wa Hayashi, Nobuo desu." The tall brown haired boy, bowed, "It's nice to meet you all."

All the other students stared back at him, watching his every move. A new student coming in almost three months into the school year? Quite suspicious, so they watched him like a scientist testing a lab rat, and then he took his seat.

Except one student was busy looking through her cell phone, at her calls, to see if she had one she missed. So far none. Finally, Mai looked up to see the quizzical gaze, that her friends gave her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"Iie. It's nothing. But, that new student, Hayashi-san, has been staring at you since he walked in." Keiko said.

"He has?" Mai turned her head a bit, to look over at him, she of course, did hear his name, and etcetera, when he introduced himself, but was more shocked to see the kind of boy he was, that and the fact, he was indeed staring at her. They stared back at one another, neither backing down, his gaze didn't lighten, it just continued, staring dead straight at her. She gulped, and spun around to face forward.

The teacher began the class, and he followed along, just as Mai did.

Once it was time for lunch, Mai and her friends stood up going to go eat their lunch. He stepped over to them, blocking their path.

"Will you accompany me for some lunch?" He asked, bowing.

Mai's friends, who were behind her, stepped back a little, and watched as the new boy stood up straight, still watching Mai.

"Hayashi-san, right?" She replied shakily.

"Please call me, Nobuo."

"I'm Taniyama Mai." She said.

"Well, Mai-chan, will you have lunch with me?" He had completely ignored her friends.

"Actually, my friends and I were–" She spun around to see her friends had completely vacated the premises, but, the other students all stared at the two of them, some of the girls were glaring at her.

"Your friends?" Nobuo paused, "They ran out of the classroom the moment I asked you to eat lunch with me."

"You're kinda straightforward, aren't you?" She replied.

"Yeah." He laughed, and so did Mai.

"So, shall we?" He added, and offered her his arm. She blushed slightly, but nodded, and took it, as they walked out to the cafeteria.

**------**

**-September Day 1, After School-**

**------****  
**

"Mai! Tea!"

"Huh?(!)"

"It's overflowing."

"Ahhhhhh!"

A few minutes after that whole ordeal, with the tea overflowing, Mai was on her hands and knees, cleaning up the mess.

"Mai, is something else on your mind?" Naru asked, looking up from the documents, and at her.

"No! Not really." Mai, said, and went on cleaning the mess, "Nothing really, at all…"

Naru raised an eyebrow, at the young girl's antics, and went back to the files. They found a hacker was trying to get into their program, so Lin took over his computer, and his entire office, to try and stop it. Which left the young Director, to sit on the couch, which had a full view of what Mai had been doing.

"Here's your tea." She finally brought it over and set it down in front of him, and held the tray to her chest, as she looked over his shoulder at the files.

_Ah, it's another case? No, Naru wouldn't go for this kind of thing. He'll probably rule it out as some sort of a prank. But, you never know with him…_

Instead of staring at the files. She instead began to stare at his head.

_Why won't you ask me out on a date?(!) You'd instead take Masako's offer? Hmph.  
_  
Then she had a flashback to earlier that day, during school._  
_

_"Mai-chan, will you go with me to see a movie? And then some dinner after?" He asked, pausing in drinking his milk._

_Mai stared up at him with a blank look, she was drinking her milk, "Like a date?"_

_"Yes."_

_She smiled, "You really are straight forward." she commented, then blushed, "I'd love to."_

"Something wrong?" Naru was staring back at Mai, giving her the usual look, no emotions, nothing, zip.

Mai frowned, "Nope, nothing at all."

**------**

**-September Day 2, 7:00 pm-**

**------****  
**

"Did you like the movie?" Nobuo asked, as they walked out of the movie theaters, she was holding onto his arm again.

Mai never went on many dates, except the two with Bou-san. The one when they were paired together, and the second one where he asked her out to the movies as well.

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes. I really liked that movie. Thank you."

"No, I should thank you for coming with me." Nobuo said. This made Mai laugh.

"Ah…You have a nice laugh."

Mai blushed again, "No, I don't. It's a normal one, like everyone else's."

"But, I like your's the best." Nobuo said.

She blushed a darker red, because of this.

Later on they, went in to a restaurant, and was seated. They ordered, and continued talking as they ate. He picked up the check, the moment it came. He was a lot faster than Mai.

"Oh no, I wanted to pay."

"I can't let you do something like that." Nobuo said, putting the money down.

As the two walked out of the restaurant, it had gotten a bit colder, with the change of the temperature.

"Ne, Nobuo-kun, why did you ask me out on the first day?" Mai asked, looking up at her, starting to wonder if there was a hidden agenda.

"Hmm…I guess, I thought you were pretty interesting." He paused, as if thinking back, "I thought you were really cute, and different from everyone. So, my friends from my old school told me to find a nice girl, and date her, to find someone that'll make me happy. That I did, so I thought, why not go for it. She seems perfect."

Mai's blushed continued to darken. They had eventually come to her house, he put his hands on her shoulder, and started to lean down, she started to stand on her tip toes. Soon their lips were inches apart, but then her cellphone went off. Which made them jump apart from one another.

The girl sighed, and took her cell phone out, it read Shibuya Psychic Research. She gasped, and remembered that she turned off her cellphone when she went into the movie theaters, but turned it back on to check something, she saw there were about 20 missed messages, but her attention was on someone else. She answered the phone quickly.

"Moshi moshi, Mai desu!" She answered, and got someone yelling at her on the other line.

"She answer-" The person who was speaking, was Masako, but the phone was taken from her abruptly.

"MAI! GET HERE NOW!!" It was Ayako, after saying this she hung up, and Mai closed her cellphone.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now."

"Oh, you had a boyfriend, right?"

"NO! Of course not!" Mai said, startling Nobuo a bit. He grinned. "It's my boss."

"Oh! Alright. I'll see you at school." He said, she waved at him as she ran, then spun around and continued running.

**------**

**-September Day 2, 10 minutes later-**

**------****  
**

"Mai?(!) Where were you?(!)" Ayako was pointing at her.

"I…I…um……" She continued to stutter.

"More importantly, why are you dressed so nicely? You didn't go out with yourself today, did you…"

"Bou-san! I didn't go by myself…I mean it's nothing important!" Mai was being grilled, by her two "parental" figures. She sat in her seat.

Masako, John, Lin, and even Naru were all secretly listening and watching the priestess and monk.

"That doesn't matter–Wait, were you on a date?" Ayako asked, turning to Mai and pointing at her.

"It doesn't matter!" Mai said.

Naru stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, then opened his mouth to speak. Everyone was staring at him.

"She's right you know. It doesn't really matter." A woman's voice reached their ears, and they all turned their attention to the door, instead.

Everyone looked from the woman to Naru.

She had a pair of dark sunglasses, that blocked her eyes. But her hair was shown, a light red color, and was pulled into a high pony tail, with some bangs that went low enough and covered over one of the lenses. She took them off, to show a young looking face, with green eyes. She was quite short, about a bit taller than Mai, and looked to be a high school girl, with a matured voice.

She stared at them, and they stared at her, her hair was moved aside, so it only covered the side of her eye.

"What?" She asked.

"Aren't you a little young?" Ayako and Bou-san both said, staring at her. This just angered her more.

"For your information! I am 24!" She finally snapped.

"Please, let me introduce her. This is–"

"Fujimori Akemi desu." The girl named Akemi bowed.

Naru stepped over to her, now glad that their attention went from his antics, to the new comer.

"She's our client."

**------**

Chapter one end! I hope you all enjoyed that. I accept any kind of reviews, just don't bash me too much, I've taken a lot of damage to my head already. (PE sucks!!)

-Yoshiko


	2. File 1: New Additions, Part 2

_**Seasons Change**_

**by Yoshiko Hatake**

Okay, first things first. Major thanks to all that reviewed. This morning/afternoon, I was like in a daze, I was trying to starve myself, cuz I like hated myself for not being in tune with my culture, (long story) any whooo…I got onto the computer after being really bored from the tv, I start up aim, and the little window pops up, saying I had an e-mail(s). So I click on the link, I log in and when I was waiting for the page to load to see my e-mails, I was thinking they're probably a bunch of newsletters. Well I saw all the reviews for the previous chapter and my jaw dropped. Thank you so much, I was actually singing hallelujah, maybe I might just be able to write a good fanfic. Heh…Okay, enough of my blabbering, here's the awaited chapter. (I'm trying this new thing, where I update sooner.)  
**  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. Hayashi Nobuo and Fujimori Akemi, I do own.**_

_File 1: New Additions, Part 2_

**------**

**  
-September Day 2, After Akemi's Arrival-**

**  
------**

The young girl looked around. Lin who had just walked in to see what the commotion was all about, spotted the girl, and she saw him.

"Lin-chan!" Akemi had launched herself onto him, sending the poor man onto the ground, with the girl hugging and rubbing her head against his chest. "Lin-chan! You never wrote back to me! Or even sent me a single e-mail!"

"Akemi! This isn't becoming for a young girl."

"But, I always hugged you when we were kids." She said, looking up at him.

Ayako who was watching the new comer and Lin interact, raised an eyebrow, "Lin was a child once? I can't imagine him like that." she interjected.

"Well, I can imagine her, but not him." Takigawa said.

"Of course he was a little once! We both were! When we were younger and we were in China! I was originally born in Japan, but my family moved over there, and we became best friends!"

By now, she had been hanging onto his arm, and they were both standing. He sighed, one hand going to his face.

"I wouldn't say best—"

"But, then, he moved off to Japan, and I never heard from him again." She seemingly turned evil on him as she turned to look at him.

"She's scary…" Mai muttered.

"But, all's well that ends well."

"I think you have that wrong, it hasn't ended." Lin said.

Akemi ignored him, and took off her jacket, and put it on the coat rack, then took her seat on the couch.

"So, any ways, I'm here, because Naru-chan called on me."

"You have that wrong as well, you called on me." Naru said, taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, that's right." Akemi added, tapping her chin. "I got this case. This family living in this house, says their house is haunted."_  
_

_Ah! That file that Naru was holding, it was about that, wasn't it?_ Mai thought back to what had happened previously the day before.

"They say they hear strange things. The house creaks, there's banging, doors open, when they shouldn't. Things move. And here's the thing I noticed when I walked into the house. I smelled saliva. They say they hear deep breathing, and other noises like that. Human noises."

"You smelled saliva?" Ayako asked, not believing any of this.

"Well, the smell of a mouth. Like really bad breath, I guess you can say that." Akemi said.

"How can you smell it? Did they?" Akemi shook her head in a No, as an answer to Ayako's question.

"Akemi has quite a lot of psychic powers, she's adapted to and obtained over the years. Clairvoyance, clairaudience, clairalience, precognition, psychokinesis, telekinesis, postcognition—"

"Iie. I can only know about 24 hours into the past."

Naru continued, "and telepathy."

"Akemi, you can do all that?" Lin asked, looking at her.

"Well, most of them are slight, I suppose, but technically yes."

"I still can't believe a girl like her, can do all that." Ayako continued.

"But, I can." Akemi replied.

"Prove it."

"We don't have time for something as foolish as this." Naru replied.

"No we do not." Akemi added, handing the spoon back to Ayako. "We should get to work."

"We're taking the case?" Mai asked, finally speaking up after all that time.

"Yes. Sadly we are." Naru said.

"Oh, but this will be really interesting! Hurry up and load the car! I'll drive!"

"We can't go now."

"Obey your elders!" She snapped, and started pulling at one of his cheeks. He swatted her hand away.

"Stop that. Fine. Lin." At Naru's orders, it began.

"Yes." Lin stood up and Akemi, followed after him to help with the car.

**------**

**  
-September Day 2, Midnight-**

**------**

They all arrived at the house, it looked a bit ancient, and seemed almost run down.

The van was parked right at the front door. John was leaning against the van, trying not to puke, with Takigawa patting his back.

Masako was leaning against Ayako, looking quite pale. The other adults, seemed perfectly fine.

Mai on the other hand was leaning against Naru, using him to keep her up.

Akemi seemed fine, just like the other two boys.

When Mai realized what she was doing, she jumped away, from him blushing, "S-sorry!" she immediately said, and then noticed his hand was outstretched towards her. "W-what?"

"Something's in your hair."

Mai fervently searched through her hair, but nothing was found.

"It flew away already."

"Oh…okay." She said.

"We're here! And we arrived right on time." Akemi proclaimed.

The whole ride there, she continued speeding, swerving, and taking dangerous short cuts. Everyone continued sliding around in the back seats, yelling, and screaming.

No one ever wanted to get in a car with her as the driver ever again. But at the same time, she was able to get everyone to their homes to pack some clothes.

She walked up to the door, and was about to knock, but a loud scream, stopped her, she started turning the door knob but it wouldn't budge. So she threw all her weight against it along with Lin, Takigawa, and John. They burst through and ran into the living room.

The girls followed behind, and Mai gasped. The whole room was in a complete mess. The furniture was up turned or was hanging onto the ceiling. Some were just floating around. A table that the family was hiding under, was being up turned, a person was standing there, a man, a ghostly figure, he was holding a knife, and he was see through, meaning he was definitely a ghost.

Takigawa ran in first, followed by Akemi, who slid down against the ground, right past the ghost, and stopped, grabbing the table that was being thrown over, and faced it towards the ghost. His knife pierced through the table, and scratched her face. But by then, the monk had already worked on a chant, which stopped all the spiritual activity that was happening. The ghost disapeared, but the knife stayed, it wasn't see through like the ghost any more, it was real and sharp. A little blood trickled down from Akemi's face, and she threw the table aside.

Mai rushed over and helped the mother, up, who was holding onto her son.

Ayako came over to help the daughter who was cowering beside her mother.

"What on earth is happening here?" The miko said looking around. There was a side table that was still stuck to the ceiling, and Takigawa was working on getting it down. Yet, he couldn't no matter how many times he pulled on it, it wouldn't budge. He slipped and began hanging from it, yet it still wouldn't budge. So he let go, and dropped down to the ground.

Masako was still pale, one hand to her mouth, looking around, with wide eyes, "This place isn't safe for your family." was all she said.

The mother looked at her, and sighed, looking down.

"Please, allow me to introduce the Misato family. The youngest child, Hotaru. The oldest child, Miyuki, and their parents. Sakura-san, and Kyo-san."

The parents both bowed when Akemi introduced them. The children were still clinging to their parents, afraid.

Mai walked over to the girl, and touched her shoulder gently, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

The girl looked up at her, she looked to be no older than at least 10, she started crying and clung to Mai instead.

The girl didn't say anything, she only hugged Miyuki, and let her cry.

"Please. Help us." Sakura-san said, staring at them all.

Naru watched them all, silently beside Lin.

**------**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, originally I wasn't planning on trying any superstitious things like this. But heh, I might as well try. Hope you liked it. I think Mai had a lot less speaking roles in this, sorry, but she'll have more next chapter. This one was technically introducing Akemi and the whole new case. Till next time. See you later!

-Yoshiko

Here's some definitions on Akemi's abilities:

**Clairvoyance-**The direct transference of information about an object, location or contemporary physical event through Psi. Akemi says this is slight as well.  
**Clairaudience-** is a form of extra-sensory perception wherein a person acquires information by paranormal auditory means. Akemi can only hear it if it's a strong will or emotion behind it.  
**Clairalience-** is a form of extra-sensory perception wherein a person acquires psychic knowledge primarily by means of smelling. She can basically smell almost anything.  
**Precognition-** is a form of extra-sensory perception wherein a person perceives information about future places or events before they happen (as distinct from merely predicting them based on deductive reasoning and current knowledge). Akemi can only see 24 hours into the past, so she can possibly see 24 hours into the future.  
**Psychokinesis-** is the proposed paranormal ability of the mind to influence matter, time, space, or energy without the use of any currently known type of physical means. She can bend spoons and soften other metals. Which will become useful.  
**Telekinesis-** Basically she can move objects, and such.  
**Postcognition-** The transfer of information from object or event in the past through Psi. Akemi can only see 24 hours into the past.  
**Telepathy-** The transference of thoughts or feelings between two or more subjects through Psi. Basically read the mind of another. But with Akemi, she can detect only strong emotions, and strong thoughts, of revenge, sadness, and etc.


	3. File 1: New Additions, Part 3

**_Seasons Change_**

** By Yoshiko Hatake**

_File 1: New Additions, Part 3_

In the previous chapter, the second girl was Mai, who let Miyuki hug her. Sorry, that confused me, and I wondered if it confused anyone else.

The girl looked up at her, (Miyuki) she looked to be no older than at least 10, she started crying and clung to Mai instead.

The girl (Mai) didn't say anything, she only hugged Miyuki, and let her cry.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Akemi, Nobuo and the Misato family, I do own.**_

**------**

**-September Day 3-**

**------**

**-Mai's POV-**

It was the morning, and we had all decided to set up our things today. Akemi said it would not be safe to set up everything inside the house, when it was so dangerous. As usual, Naru had told Ayako to make them charms to protect them. First thing Ayako said, was that it was an earth spirit. Me and Bou-san had a good laugh on that, but she did accept to make them charms. Akemi had somehow obtained a large white tent, we didn't know how, and we refused to ask. 

We had everything set up, thanks to an extension cord, and many battery operated equipment. Lin and Naru stayed outside. Ayako and myself stayed inside, with the two children, we had a room with them. John and Bou-san, stayed in the same room as the parents. These were all orders given to them by Akemi, again…

Masako and Akemi stayed in a room near everyone else. I started to wonder just who was in charge of this mission. Then this morning, she dropped a bombshell…or well onto me at least.

_"Mai-chan! You and I will be sharing a room now! Naru-chan told me to switch with Ayako."_

All I could do was stare and nod. First I was trapped in a car with her, and now, in a room. What should I do? 

**-End Mai's POV-**

"Have we gotten anything yet?" Mai's worst nightmare asked, she was looking over Lin's shoulder at the tv screens. It showed nothing. 

"Temperature?"

Sure enough, the temperature hadn't changed in the past 24 hours.

Lin continued to shake his head whenever Akemi would ask anything. She simply sighed, and hung her head. She leaned against one of the poles that held up the tent, it was quite strong to everyone's shock. Even more shocking was just how and where she got it.

"What do we do now…" Takigawa said.

"Akemi, why not–"

"I know! Naru-chan, try that weird flashing light bulb thing on them!" The woman cut off Naru.

He steadily grew angrier with everything she said. "No, use your Telepathy on them, and the house." He said.

"But…what if it doesn't work?" Akemi said.

"Just do it!" Naru snapped.

"Alright…" Akemi hung her head again, and sighed.

They headed over to the house which took less than a minute to walk too. She tapped her cheek, Ayako had put a bandage on that cheek, from where she had gotten scratched.

"What are you waiting for?" Naru asked.

"Patience young one." Akemi said.

Naru frowned. Mai looked from one to the other and chuckled nervously.

"Mai, go in first with Akemi. You too Masako." He said.

The two girls stepped forward, and Akemi opened the door and walked in. Immediately the three were hit with a strong smell, a powerful overbearing smell of alcohol.

Mai started to get a bit wobbly. _What is this? Why is it so strong?_

Takigawa walked in and helped keep Mai steady. 

Masako used Naru to keep her up. But, no one saw this coming.

Akemi fell to her knees and threw up, she used the wall to keep her from falling over. Then she began screaming.

"Otou-san! Iie! Please don't!!" She screamed.

"Akemi-san?" Mai put a hand to her shoulder, but it was swatted away.

Lin stepped forward, and took that hand, and turned her slightly so that she faced him. He put his hands over her ears, and she stopped screaming. She started to cry and Lin hugged her.

"Mai, what is it you smell?" Naru asked, stepping forward.

She looked up at him, "Alcohol."

To this Naru narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Masako…Do you see anything?"

"No…That's the strangest part, I don't see anything." She added, looking up at him.

"I think it's time we try to purify this house." Naru said, "Ayako, will you do the honors?"

She nodded.

**------**

By then Ayako was in the living room of the house. She had begun her ceremony, which was watched from the tent. Lin had taken care of Akemi for awhile, no one asked as to why she had begun screaming. So she was lying on a table that was set out for her. She rested so quietly and peacefully. 

Mai watched her, sleeping, deep even breathes, signaling she had fallen into a deep sleep. She turned her gaze back onto the television screens, as nothing had yet to appear.

"So…Naru-chan, why are we going to purify it so early? We don't even know what this thing is."

"That's just it…" Naru turned to Takigawa, "We don't know, if we try to purify it, and the house, it might come out again, we might be able to catch a glimpse of it to see just what that thing is."

"Hm…I see…" Takigawa replied, and scratched his chin lightly, as his eyes went back to the screen.

"Naru!" Mai's voice pierced through the silence, and she pointed to one of the screens. It showed Ayako, she was being held down to the ground, and looked like she couldn't get up, that and it looked like someone or something was pulling on her.

Everyone jumped up and ran in quickly. Leaving Lin to stay at the screens. Takigawa ran in first, and was able to repel what ever it was.

Ayako started coughing, and Mai ran forward to help her up.

"Thanks…" She mumbled, rubbing her back.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…" She replied, answering Mai's question.

"Mai…Maybe you should fall asleep soon?"

"No…that's not a good idea." Naru said immediately, startling almost everyone. "Let's all get back to the tent."

They all quickly went back to the tent, to see Lin at the screens, with Akemi leaning over him.

"You're up." Mai said, walking over. Akemi looked up and grinned.

"Oh it was nothing."

_No, it wasn't._ Mai thought.

"Akemi, Mai! Stay here, the rest of us will be searching the house." Naru said. 

"Not possible. You have to make sure the family is sent to a hotel, and that they stay there, well protected by someone. I think John should stay with them."

Naru sighed, "Alright, it's your call."

Everyone else simply stared from him to Akemi.

"Alright. John, get them to a motel or something, and stick with them. Ayako, Bou-san, stick together with Masako. Lin, Naru, you two work together to search through the rest of the house. Me and Mai can look after the screens."

_I'm stuck with her?! Great… _Was what ran through Mai's mind, as she sighed.

"Don't worry, I can protect her, if anything happens. So I trust you guys can take it from here?" She said. 

**------**

**-September Day 3, Midnight-**

**------**

**-Mai's POV-**

Now, it's just me and Akemi-san. I'm just glad we won't be sleeping in the same room, tonight, not that we'll get much sleep any ways. Nothing much has happened, but still, I'm a bit worried. Nothing strange has happened. John has the Misato family in a hotel room nearby. They're all sharing it temporarily. And I'm getting really tired.  
**  
-End Mai's POV-**

"Ah…this is so boring."

"What?" Mai looked over at the woman, she was sitting in her chair staring at the monitors.

"Nothing's happening. I want to know what this stupid thing is any ways."

"Um…Something will happen soon?" Mai said.

"Oh, you're right, thanks Mai!"

_This is my chance, might as well ask now. _Mai spoke after the brief silence, "Akemi-san, why were you yelling–"

She cut her off, "Mai, you must be tired by now, how about you take a small nap? I'll wake you up if anything was to happen." she said, finally turning to look at her. 

Mai stared at her and nodded, "Alright, I think I will." she stood up and walked over to the table, hopping onto it. Completely forgetting what Naru had warned earlier.  
_  
Well, this table is pretty hard, and cold, but it'll have to do. Man, I feel so tired and worn out. But I haven't done much lately…I hope I can be of help later on Tomorrow…or today._

Slowly, she slipped into a deep sleep, but caught the last words and feeling she got.

A warm hand touched her forehead, "Sleep tight, Mai-chan." the voice was soft, and sweet, like a mother to a daughter, as she would go to bed.

_Ah…It's warm…Who is…that?_

Finally she was completely asleep, and Akemi had went back to the screens.  
**  
**

** ------**

I'm planning on ending this file in the next chapter, it might suprise you as to what has been going on in this house. XD I was hoping to make it comedic, I hope it'll turn out alright. Thank you everyone for your support, and for reading this.

-Yoshiko


	4. File 1: New Additions, Part 4

_**Seasons Change**_

**  
By Yoshiko Hatake**

**  
File 1: New Additions, Part 4**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Akemi, Nobuo and the Misato family, I do own.**_

**------**

**-September Day 3-**

**------**

**-Mai's POV-**

"Mai…" A voice called out to me, it was kind hearted, and it was Naru's voice. I opened my eyes to see him. 

"Naru!" I said with a smile, I sat up slowly, then looked around. We were surrounded in darkness, but slowly shapes of furniture and other objects started to become more defined against all the black. Then the room was in a gray hue. I realized we were in the Misato family's house. I looked around, in somewhat of a daze.

"Naru! We shouldn't be in here! We could be in danger!" I exclaimed, standing on my feet immediately and looking around wildly. He slowly stood, and a scream rang through the house. I looked at the entrance to the living room, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"There's something that's happening in the household. Something that will change the future of this household." He said, "We need to go upstairs, now."

He led me, we didn't walk slowly, but we didn't rush. When we reached the landing, he walked over to a door, and opened it.

I looked inside. It was a bedroom. A woman was crying, cringing in the corner. A boy who was holding onto his sister, was huddled in another corner. Cans of beer were around the floor, mostly around the bed. A man was standing over the two children. That's when I noticed the boy was badly bruised and bleeding.

Then the whole room changed. Instead, the boy was almost fully healed. He was dressed in a black suit, one worn usually at a funeral. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, the young girl was next to him, wearing a black dress, looking over his shoulder at the letter. The mother and the father were no where to be found.

"Why did mommy do that?" The little girl asked.

"She said in this letter…'I can no longer take the burden of being this kind of a mother. I am so sorry, my children, for being a horrible parent, not being able to protect you. I hope you can lead better lives, and that when we reunite once more, you can find it in your heart to forgive me.'" The boy said.

Then the room changed again. This time the children had aged, the man was in the room as well. The girl looked to be about my age, and she had a growing belly, on top of that, she had a gun pointing to her head.

"Don't do this! Please don't leave me!" The boy was crying. The father on the other hand was laughing.

"I can't take it any longer. After mom left, he started hurting me, when you weren't around to protect me. He'd kick me, he'd beat me, as I grew older, he started to abuse me! Now look at me! This baby inside me! It's no boy from school who did this to me. It's his baby inside me!"

The boy looked to his father. In one hand he had a bat. He was wearing a baseball uniform.

"I'm so sorry, Takeo. Please forgive me, and let's reunite once more with mom. Okay?" The girl spoke with tears streaming down her cheeks, as she pulled the trigger and her blood was splattered across the wall behind her.

Takeo screamed, "Akemi!" and the father stopped laughing, he was staring at the wall, and then to the dead body.

"You…You've done this! You stupid drunk old man!" Takeo screamed out and grabbed a tighter hold of his bat. He swung it around it collided with his father's head.

By now, my hand was covering my mouth, I couldn't take it any longer, watching it all.

He began beating his father's body with the bat. Bit by bit, until he was too tired out to even pick up the bat again. He stared at the body, broken bones, internal bleeding to the organs, bleeding from the head and numerous other parts, all done because he couldn't take the pain any longer.

Then Takeo started laughing, he slowly and carefully took the girl's gun from her hand, and held it to his head.

"Yes, Akemi, let's meet again in the afterlife. I forgive you…mom…little sister…I understand now, why someone would do this." Then he too met the same fate and, fell to the ground beside her sister.

I myself, had taken hold of Naru's arm and used it to cover my eyes from what was happening.

Then, when I heard the beating stop, I looked up, and screamed when he met his doom.

I lied there on the table, as a tear escaped and slid down.

**- End Mai's POV-**

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" 

"I didn't think it was that important."

"Akemi! You do this all the time. You leave out all the details."

"They're all trivial things."

"You mean the fact that you lost most of your powers?"

"Not most, I still have some useful things."

"That stupid smelling and hearing didn't help at all, you were out cold!"

"So? It still helped me figure something very important out."

As the fight between Naru and Akemi continued, Mai slowly sat up and wiped away at her face, she watched them fight, they must have been pretty far into the fight, since everyone else, stood around watching. They didn't dare try and intervene.

"Yeah, well how did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" She asked innocently.

"You know what I mean." He said coldly. It made Mai shiver, which would have been more noticeable if everyone knew she was awake.

"It was another little accident."

"Was it him?"

"That's none of your concern." Akemi said, curtly, ending their conversation, she turned around and, the moment she did her eyes landed on Mai, who was the closest to the tent's opening.

"Mai! You're awake!"

Said girl nodded her head slowly.

"Mai?" Everyone else; except Lin who was in a state of daze said, they must have forgotten about her sleeping.

"Oh, so how was your dream?" Akemi asked immediately as she walked over to her.

"Uh…um…I think I figured it out."

"Hmm?" Akemi sat down beside her on the table, "Figured what out?"

"What's haunting the home."

"It's this family. The mother, the daughter, who was carrying a baby, and the son, all committed suicide. But before the son did that, he killed his father." She said.

"Oh. That's right. Didn't that report say that four people died in that house. Three on the same day." Houshou said.

"And two by suicide? One before a homicide had occurred." Ayako finished the rest for him.

"Did you see it all?" Akemi whispered to the young girl. Mai nodded her head slowly.

"Don't worry, they will be able to enter the after world peacefully after we help them…" Akemi whispered back Mai nodded and curled up more into the blanket that she held around her. She figured someone must have put it on her.

"Then why weren't we able to exorcise it?" John asked.

"It's too powerful." Akemi suggested, "It could be from the regret, or revenge."

Naru didn't say anything. "Masako. Can we talk with it-"

"Them. There's four of them, three of them want to leave but can't, because the son's-"

"Takeo."

"What?" Akemi looked over at Mai confused.

"That's his name."

"Oh…"

"Any ways…because of Takeo's anger on taking his revenge tenfold on his father, who made him, his mother, and his sister, suffer." Akemi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright then. Masako-"

Akemi cut off Naru again, "Can you let him borrow your body? So I can talk with him? Maybe I can reason with him into leaving the house."

Naru didn't say anything to that, he simply watched her talk.

**------**

Soon everything was set up and they were leaving the tent. Lin stayed back to hold down the fort. Akemi was sticking to the back. Everyone else was wearing jackets except for Mai she left her's on the table. 

"Akemi." Mai said, the woman stopped and turned to her, "Well…it was about you screaming in the house yesterday." once Mai had gotten the woman's attention she continued on. "Was it because you heard what had happened in the house? Did you hear your name."

She turned her back to Mai, but the girl continued on, "Is it because of that you started screaming what the girl was possibly saying?" I paused, she didn't say anything, she only lowered her head slightly, "Or is it because something else happened in your life, similar to the girl who died in the house?"

Still she didn't answer. She took off her jacket and started pulling at the scarf around her neck as she walked over to Mai. She put the jacket on her shoulders, and put the scarf around her neck.

"It's pretty chilly, don't catch a cold." Was all she said as she quickened her pace to catch up with the others.

_Will I have to talk to Lin about her past?_ Mai thought.

**------**

Soon they were in the room that Mai had directed them to. Akemi refrained from touching any walls. She was only looking around.

A table and two chairs were set up in the middle of the room. The only light would be the candles. Ayako and Houshou took their places by the door. Naru stood beside them. The doors were closed, the curtains drawn, and the lights were off. The candles were lit and Masako sat at one side of the round table.

Akemi sat on the other chair looking at her.

Then it began, and just like that it had ended. The connection was made smoothly.

"Why are you in this house?" The voice asked, it was odd, a cold voice, that sounded like Masako, with her innocence.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't it be time you move on?"

"No…I'll never leave this house. I'll make everyone who lives in this house suffer. I will make them feel the pain I felt. The pain we felt."

"In doing this, you're not letting you sister or your mother rest in peace like they would have wanted. They're forced to remain in this home. Remembering all the dark times, reliving each dark day. Is that really what you want?"

Masako's head lowered and she shook her head slowly.

"See? So please, rest in peace." She stood up up and walked over, before touching Masako's forehead, making her look up at her.

"Don't worry. You'll see them again." She said, and hugged her as Takeo left Masako's body, her body on the other hand, collapsed against Akemi, but then came to seconds later, Akemi had let go of her.

"They're gone." She said looking around, then up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Akemi said, then she stretched, "We're done!"

**------**

**-Mai's POV-**

Now everything was packed up into the van and we were driving back. The family had moved in, and we spent one last night in the tent. It was morning, we were tired, the tent was returned to it's rightful owners.

Akemi was at the wheel, but she was driving slowly. Probably because she was tired from last night. Since everyone was sleeping, she couldn't so she went out for some air, and so did Naru. They started talking then yelling. I heard and saw their conversation.

_"Useless?!" Akemi said, her voice rising, "Don't you dare call me useless! You have some nerve! You hide behind your notes, your books, and everything else! While we all do the serious work! Mai's having dreams that'll give her nightmares. Ayako nearly died. Houshou and John both had to keep exorcising, almost nothing. Then Masako had to channel an angry ghost! You just stood back and ordered us around! Don't you dare call me useless!" now she was wild and hysterical._

_But, Naru was calm, "That may be so. I may not have used any of my talents to help out as greatly. But I do solve the cases, and help the people who ask me of it."_

_"Some help you were to me. The family asked me for the help, while I was passing by this area! I couldn't handle it all on my own, so I asked you for help. This is what I get?"_

_Naru didn't say anything, he only watched her, "You never answered my question, the first accident was caused by his death. But was it him who caused the second accident that made you loose your powers?'_

_She didn't answer, "It doesn't concern you."_

_"It concerned me, it concerned us all during this assignment. If you're unable to commit to your work, and be able to tell something which you think is embarrassing to the rest of the people you work with, then I don't think your much of a trustworthy comrade."_

_She finally looked at him, "Clairvoyance, Precognition, Postcognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy." she listed the powers, they were only five of which she supposedly had._

_"Those were the ones you lost?" He asked._

_She nodded._

_"They 're the only useful ones you are able to use successfully."_

_She nodded again._

_"What did he do to you?"_

_She shook her head, covering her mouth, as she started to shake. He didn't say anything, he only took her into a hug, holding her close to him like a brother._

_"I'm sorry…for bringing up…such a soft subject." He said._

I watched the two now, Naru sit in the passenger's seat, while Akemi was in the driver's seat.

He was leaning against the window. She had both hands on the wheel and was staring straight out at the street. Currently a herd of sheep were passing by.

She let out a sigh, "Why are there sheep?" she said.

Ayako sighed as well, "Who knows, this area is strange. Where did you get that tent by the way?"

"Oh! This–"

"Wait, I don't want to know."

Everyone else in the van chuckled.

Akemi smirked and turned to the front again.

"Hey, Naru, Christmas is coming soon. Is there anything you'd want?"

"A book."

"A book? What kind?"

"For my collection."

"Hey, Naru. You're 17, act like all the other juvenile teenagers. Read porn, find a nice girlfriend date her, and then who knows what'll happen."

"I'm not like the other teenaged boys."

"I figured that, you're like an old man trapped in a young man's body."

This made everyone else burst out laughing; they were holding it in ever since the porn comment. No one could see him reading something like that, other than a huge psychology book.

"I saw a book in Kyoto when I was visiting there. I wonder do you have it in your collection?"

"Who's the author."

"Fuyumi Ono."

"I don't have any of her's."

"Alright. I'll pick it up whenever I drop down there later." She said.

I guess they reconciled. They stopped fighting. They stopped yelling at each other. And in a way, this was how they did it. A few jokes, and small chat on the upcoming holidays.

I'd like to have a relationship like that, with Naru. A close relationship where we can understand one another.

I smiled as I watched them, and as Akemi continued to drive on to the center.

Wait.

If Christmas is coming up, does that mean I get a present for Nobuo?

**------**

Wow, it's really long. I know. Sorry. Had quite a lot to stuff in there. Then it sorta expanded from there. Sorry, again for the delay. I had exams, and now they're over, and I'm on summer break! Oh, and by the way, Fuyumi Ono is the writer of the Ghost Hunt light novels, as well as The Twelve Kingdoms novels. I just put her name in.

-Yoshiko


	5. File 2: Festival Time

**_Seasons Change_**

** By Yoshiko Hatake**

**File 2: Festival Time**

Yay, this won't be an actual case. 

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Akemi, Nobuo and the Misato family, I do own._**

**------**

**-November Day 5-**

**------**

**  
-Mai's POV-**

It's been over two months since our last case. I've gotten over it quite a lot. There hasn't been many cases recently. We had one, but it was a joke. We finished it in one day. The ghost just left.

Nobuo and I went on a few dates. It was pretty awkward, and we didn't try to kiss or anything. We went to the movies, or out window shopping. We ate dinner together once in awhile too.

Naru was the only one who was quiet whenever everyone else would ask me about him.

And, Akemi was gone for the whole of October. Well almost all of it. Then she just showed up one day.

**- End Mai's POV-**

"Yo!" Akemi smiled, from the couch. Naru was sitting across from her. She was grinning at Mai. 

"Ah, you're back. Or well, where were you?"

"I was in Sapporo." She replied.

"You went up to Hokkaido? Was it cold?"

She nodded, "A bit, then I went over back to China. I packed up my things and now I'm moving here! I found myself a really nice apartment near here. It's great!"

_I'm trying to find the plus side, it's kind of hard, but I know it's there. Oh, I can ask her about her past more, and possibly a bit more about Naru. Maybe she knows something about him? _ Mai thought.

"Mai. Tea." Naru spoke for nearly the first time since she had entered. 

"Hai!" Mai turned and went over to the tea pot. She made two cups of tea, and carried the tray over. She set it down and gave them both a cup, before sitting down herself.

"So, why are you moving here?" She asked.

"Well, I might as well help you guys with the work load."

"We don't need any help, we have 7 people to help us. We're more than fine." Naru cut in rather rudely.

She simply pushed that aside, "So? No one else can be there to help you like I can!" she said.

"We have a priestess, a monk, a Catholic exorcist priest, a spirit medium, and an onmyoji. We're covered."

_What about me? I help sometimes too!_ Mai glared at Naru, but he seemingly didn't feel the glare from her.

"Now, you can go home, pack your things, and head back to China." He said. 

Akemi put down her cup of tea on the coffee table between them, "Oh, but I also wanted to be close to my Naru-chan!" she launched herself at him, he didn't seem to be prepared for it and the couch toppled over.

"Get off me!!" He yelled out.

"No! You're too adorable you old man!"

"I'm not an old man!" Then silence.

Mai stood there staring. _I'm not really jealous that she's hugging him, because she has no interest in him what so ever, no that's not it, maybe it's because all my feelings are toward Nobuo. _

Soon Mai was pulled away from her thoughts, to see them standing up. 

Akemi started to push the couch up by herself, she seemed to have some trouble, so Mai started to help her as well. Naru simply waited watching them.

After struggling and finally getting Naru to help, the couch was upright again. Now Mai sat across from Akemi, and Naru sat on the chair at the head of the coffee table.

"Oh, Mai, I hear you have a boyfriend!" Akemi said, in her happy tone. Naru frowned at the choice of topic but otherwise remained quiet.

"Oh, he's not really a boyfriend. We've just dated once in awhile."

"Have you kissed yet?"

A dark blush came across Mai's face, "N-No…"

Naru had a small smirk at the fact he hadn't kissed her yet.

"If he was to kiss you, would it be your first kiss?"

She nodded meekly, "Akemi, why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Oh, just curious as to what the young folk do these days." Then a strange look came across her face, as if she was going into her own dream world, "I remember my first kiss. I was only 7."

She cupped her hands together and let her head rest on them with the same dreamy look on her face.

"It was with Lin. Our parents were letting us play around in the small river near our home. And then I kissed him. He was so cute then-"

"Akemi!" The loud voice of Lin's came, making the girls jump, he stepped out from the separate room where he worked with the computers.

"Yes?" The girl asked with a sweet voice.

"We're running out of tea bags, come with me to the market." He grabbed her arm from under the elbow.

"Aww, but I was just getting to the good part of our little story!" She said with a wide grin on her face. Mai sweat-dropped.

Lin had an annoyed look on his face, "Tell it some other time. We were little kids, I don't think that even counts."

"Oh? But why? You were so adorable! You kept splashing me and-" She was cut off by Lin pulling her out of the room.

This left Mai and Naru in an eerie odd silence.  
_  
Ahh, this silence is stifling…What do I do?_

"So, Naru…any cases?" She asked.

"No."

"Okay…"

"So…" They both spoke at the same time.

"N-Naru, you go first!"

His mouth opened then closed again, he opened it again like a fish in a fish tank.

Just then the door slammed open. Houshou walked in.

"How is everyone!" He said, saluting them, then he looked around and his arm dropped to his side again, "Why is it just you two?"

"Never mind that!" Mai said, excitedly. "What's up?" She rushed over to him,

Houshou stared down at her for awhile. "Well, a nearby temple is throwing some sort of festival. It's to celebrate the fifty years it's been there." He said.

"I'd like you guys to come and help with the setting up. Can you guys do it?" He asked.

"Sure. When?" She asked.

"Three days from today." He said.

"I can't make it. But I'll show up to the festival." Naru said.

"Are you just saying that so you don't have to help them with the setting up."

Naru turned his head away, "There's a lot to do."

Houshou sighed, "Thanks, Mai-chan. You're so nice. How about bringing your boyfriend around if he wants to help as well."

Naru mentally scoffed.

"Sure. I hope he'll come." She said.

**------**

**-November Day 8, Saturday, 6:00 pm-**

**------**

The festival had just started and people who were flooding in minutes ago were now on the grounds of the temple enjoying the festival. 

Mai was wearing a yukata. It was red and flowery. She had a small drawstring bag, it was a pastel pink color and was hanging off her wrist.

She checked her watch and looked around. Then there was a shout.

"Mai!" It was Nobuo he was running towards her. He had gone back home to change into a new shirt and some new clothes, after bathing. Mai had done the same thing but had arrived earlier.

"Ah, you made it." She said with a smile.

"Of course!" He said, "Sorry it took me so long. My mom had done the laundry that day and I couldn't find any of my clothes. She was busy watching a television program and folding the laundry." he laughed scratching the back of his head.

Mai smiled, "It's okay. Want to go in?" she asked pointing towards the festivities.

"Sure. You look really great in that, by the way." He added, eyeing her, he was a bit nervous.

"T-Thanks." She said and blushed. She wrapped an arm around his and walked onto the grounds of the temples. They headed towards the candied apple station.

"Wow, candied apples! I haven't had these in a long time." Mai said.

"Two please." Nobuo said, the vendor handed him two of the apples on a stick, as he gave the money to him. "My treat." He added handing one to Mai.

"A-are you sure?" She asked. _Great job Mai, stuttering all in the same five minutes._ She thought mentally.

"Of course, I am your boyfriend." He said, "I'd feel bad if you paid." this made Mai blush. 

They walked on down the path while eating their treats.

"Naru-chan!" Naru who was standing next to some trees watching the crowds, was glomped from behind. He sighed slouching somewhat before standing up straight.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I wanted to know why you are here all by yourself!" Akemi stepped aside, she was eating something, it was colorful and was on a stick.

"I don't feel…very in the mood. Didn't you drag Lin here? Where's he?" Naru asked, looking around and immediately spotted him. Well with the help of Akemi pointing to him. The poor man was in the middle of a group of children. They were all laughing and playing around with him, mostly trying to get him to give them piggy back rides.

"Ah…I see." He said.

"They're kids from around where I live. Their parents are all very busy, so they let me take there kids here. Well most of them aren't from my apartment complex, they're friends of the other kids." Akemi said.

"How did you rope Lin into doing this?" Naru asked.

"Well, he couldn't say no to this face." She said, the stick was thrown into a trash can and she had some powder around her lips. She grinned.

Naru pointed at his face with a finger and circled around his lips.

Akemi wiped at her lips with the back of her hand, "Thanks." she said, "See you around Naru-chan, and have some fun!" she added as she started walking over to the group, "Oh, it's best to tell her soon. Or else she'll be out of reach."

The teenager raised an eyebrow, confused by what she said.

Akemi turned to him, "You'll figure it out eventually. Oh! I know you well enough to know that you'll stay here until the ending ceremonies. Come on!"she grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him over to the group.

Then the whole group took the vendors and game booths by storm. Playing all the games. She mostly won prizes for the kids. The one game that Lin actually won, got himself a semi-large teddy bear. He gave it to Akemi, saying he had no use for it.

As for the couple they were resting on a bench on the side of the temple.

"Mai, thanks for inviting me. I'm having a lot of fun." He said.

"I'm glad."

"The stars look really nice tonight, don't they?" He moved a bit closer to her as he stared up at the sky.

"They do." Mai didn't notice Nobuo coming closer to her.

The next thing they knew, the couple were staring up at each other. Then lips met, the two locked in on a sweet first kiss.

But it was interrupted by some clattering and someone yelping.

Mai made a strange noise and clung to Nobuo as they looked around for the culprit.

"Ah, gomen, I wasn't sure as to where were going."

"Geez, at least warn me next time." Another voice said.

The two was Houshou and Akemi. They were both carrying large plastic trays.

"Oh, did we interrupt something?" Houshou asked with a smirk.

Mai let go of Nobuo and scooted away from him, Mai was beet red, while Nobuo was blushing.

"You must be Nobuo. Mai has told us so much about you. I'm Akemi, and this is Houshou. It's nice to meet you. But we have to get going. Oh and the ending ceremony is about to begin." She said and the two rushed off to get rid of the plastic trays.

Nobuo looked over at Mai, if any way possible she was blushing a deeper shade of red.

**------**

The ending ceremonies were over. Nobuo had dropped Akemi off at her house. 

"Thanks for everything tonight." She said and smiled up at him. The two kissed once more, and then said their goodbyes.

Naru had headed home a bit earlier than before the ending ceremonies had officially begun.

Akemi and Lin had dropped off the kids. Now he was dropping her off at her front door. She had unlocked the door and was saying good byes, only she was stalling.

"Lin-kun, thank you for coming with me tonight."

"You dragged me here."

"And thanks for winning me this stuffed bear."

"You made me play the game."

"So, thanks for everything." She said, and started to lean up towards him on her tip toes. He unfortunately had his head turned to the side.

"I better get going."

She crashed into him. But the force wasn't enough to move him what so ever.

He looked down at her, "What's wrong?"

"Lin! Baka!" She snapped, and ran into the house after shutting the door.

He only shrugged it off and left the premises.

Back in Mai's home, she was looking through the pictures of the two of them from the bored digital camera. She smiled looking at all the stuff they did. How he won a fish but gave it to a little boy. Neither of them had time to take care of a fish. How he tried to win her a stuffed animal but only got her a conciliation prize, a small action figure.

She touched her lips with her fingers gently and smiled. Her first kiss, how perfect.

**------**

The end. Hope you liked it! XD I did. I have this weird problem with my memory sometimes. I forget the spelling and names of characters and need to go ont their page on wikipedia to make sure it's correct. Man my memory sucks sometimes. XD; So, I hope you liked it! 

-Yoshiko


	6. File 3: Christmas, Part 1

_**Seasons Change**_

**By Yoshiko Hatake**

**File 3: Christmas, Part 1**

GAH! I have a serious problem. Like, I seem to always make errors. At the end of the last chapter, Nobuo dropped off Mai, they kissed. When Lin dropped of Akemi they didn't. I must reread more often!!! Any who…

Sorry, but to everyone else who has reviewed, thank you so much. You have my gratitude!

-Gives cookies to all-

On with the story!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Akemi, and Nobuo, I do own.**_

**------**

**-December Day 15-**

**------**

**-Mai's POV-**

Again, Akemi hasn't been back for almost over a month. I guess it began after the festival, I hope nothing went bad. I've seen her around, but still she won't come to visit. I'm not sure why, but I guess I've grown to like having her company, well not a lot, just a little. Oh! But me and Nobuo-kun have been doing well. We've continued dating.

**-End Mai's POV-**

It still hadn't snowed yet, Mai was running through the streets. She was dodging throngs of people who were crowding around places, or looking into shop windows. She was on a busy street shopping for Christmas Presents, she was happy, Christmas was coming soon and she couldn't wait. She held her bag to her chest as she ran. She wore a coat, the didn't show what she was wearing as a top, only that she was wearing a skirt with leggings and boots. She finally came to a stop at a mall. Standing out there was Nobuo. He stood there wearing a jacket, some jeans, and had a pair of large headphones around his neck.

"Sorry!" She came to a stop in front of him and hunched over slightly trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay." He smiled. "I wasn't waiting long. Actually, I went inside to look for a certain store, and then came back out."

Mai looked up at him and smiled, "Alright. Let's go!" they walked into the store together. Nobuo's hand took Mai's, and she blushed. He was looking around for something.

"So, who did you want to get a present for first?" He asked.

"Um, I have a friend. You'll meet her at the Christmas Party this Christmas Eve!" Mai said.

"Oh, that's right. Well my mom wants to spend some time with me in the morning and afternoon before I drop her off at the train station. What's your friend's name?"

_Me and Nobuo decided to go shopping for Christmas presents for everyone one Saturday. We're on vacation now from school. So we met up today to go shopping. His mom is going to visit her sisters in Osaka._

"Ayako Matsuzaki." She said.

"Great, you can probably help me pick out a present for my mom then, too." He said.

Mai chuckled, "Oh, but you still need to pick something for her, yourself. It should come from the heart." she said.

"She's impossible to figure out sometimes." He said, scratching the back of his head.

The two walked into a store. It looked normal enough, it was simple and had most of the products and clothes women shopped for. The two's hands separated but they still stuck close to each other while they shopped.

"You think she might like this?" He asked, he had picked up a basket with some yarn and needles in it.

"Maybe, does she knit?"

"I don't know." He was pondering about the subject of knitting for awhile before, "She does need a hobby."

Mai laughed, "Well, oh, how about some perfume?" she asked and pointed to the saleswoman at the counter. He nodded and put the basket down before heading over to the lady.

Mai on the other hand noticed something that caught her eye. She walked over to a section of jewelry. Ayako might not be able to wear jewelry, but that wouldn't stop her. So the girl picked out a long silver necklace. It was simple with a small gem hooked onto it. It was red.

This might just suit her. She continued to look around in the jewelry department. That was when she found some other present that would be perfect for Masako. It was a kimono. Then she realized she wasn't sure if Masako had it or not, so she went back to the jewelry section and picked out another necklace. This time instead of red it was blue.

She went over to check up on Nobuo. He looked very confused, trying to figure out which would be good for his mother.

Mai chuckled and was able to help him pick a simple fresh and clean scent for her. In the end, Mai left the store with presents for Masako and Ayako, and her other two friends got small perfume and lotion set.

"So, anyone else?" Nobuo asked.

"Monk-san, John-san, Naru, and Lin. Oh! I forgot Akemi!"

"Akemi? Oh, that girl." Nobuo said. Mai nodded.

"Maybe you should get her a stuffed animal."

"Eh? She's almost 25. I should get her something that's more mature for her." She paused, "Then again…"

For the rest of the day, they shopped, talked, and hung out. During that time Mai got gifts for all the people she needed to get to.

After they were done shopping, the two held hands as they walked to the nearest fast food restaurant to get something to eat.

"Naru?" Lin asked, "Why are you stopping?" he asked.

"It's nothing." He said, prying his eyes from the happy couple, they were across the street from them and were walking to a store.

"I can't believe you went through with this idea." Lin said, "It's completely absurd to throw a Christmas Party."

Naru nodded, but didn't speak just yet, "It was their idea." he said.

**------**

**-December Day 16, 4 days until Christmas Party-**

**------**

Mai was sitting in her seat, staring at Naru and a teenaged boy who sat across from him.

"I swear to you, man! I saw it with my own eyes!" He spoke with a strange accent. Naru just stared, not speaking.

"There is something going on with that freakeh place!"

"As in?" Naru spoke, calmly.

"Okay, check it out. I was with my girl-"

"Is there a way for you to speak normally?"

"Sorry, man. Any ways, I was with a girl, so after the date," He was speaking normally, instead of with the strange gangster accent, "So, we were making out and the next thing I knew we were under attack. Rocks kept pelting at us."

_Oh no, this better not be one of those girls, who committed suicide, and stayed behind as a ghost because he cheated on her or something._ Was what crossed the young girl's mind.

"Did you cheat on any girls before?" Naru asked, still calm.

He shook his head, "Well, if I was interested in another girl, I always broke up with the one I was with first."

_Scum. _Mai thought.

"Then, when I checked around, there was no one around!" He said in awe.

"No." Naru said.

"Why not?! Come on! Please!" The boy pleaded.

"Naru, come on, give him a break." Mai said, _Maybe if we're lucky, he'll learn something, or another._

He sighed, giving up, "Alright, we'll deal with it, okay?"

He nodded, "Thank you so much!" he said.

When Mai was showing him out, he tried something that would have made her punch him, "So, cutie, wanna go out some time?"

She nearly gagged at the thought, "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, must be that 'Naru' guy, right? Lucky dude." He said, then left.

Naru who was silently watching, looked away the moment Mai's head started to turn.

_Hmm, could have sworn…_ She thought.  
**  
**

**------**

**-December Day 17, 3 days until Christmas Party-**

**------**

"Okay, what are we supposed to look for again?"

"Any suspicious activities. With any objects being thrown at people."

"This…is…so stupid." Ayako said, she was looking around, a hand over her eyes, to block out the sun so she could see easier.

Houshou was doing the same, they were standing back to back, in the middle of a large nearly empty park. There was a few park benches around on the cement paths, but other then that, not a single person around.

"How are we supposed to be on guard in such a small place like this? Besides, there's no one around." Ayako said.

"Beats me. But we drew straws and got stuck with this." He said, "You weren't my first choice in working together with." he muttered.

"I heard that." She snapped, and he jumped slightly.

Masako and John weren't fighting but more along the lines of the fact there wasn't a single word being said one another. They'd walk around their area just looking for anything what so ever.

Mai and Naru however were sitting in the play ground. It was starting to get late, and the two were sitting in a strange large tube like thing. It was that or try to not break the rickety swing set, or even try to fit in the slide.

_I can't believe I got stuck with Naru. I mean, of all people. I drew the straw that got me stuck with him, how does that happen?  
_

Mai sighed, and eyed him, then looked away, before her head snapped over at him again.

"N-Naru!"

"What?" He asked his head turning to her.

"S-Sp-Spider!" She said. Boy was it a big one. Huge. It was a dark brown murky color, had 8 eyes, 8 legs, and was hairy all over.

Mai started screaming, since it was starting to crawl to his other shoulder now, coming closer to her. He didn't move whatsoever. She did instead.

She leaned over, even though there wasn't much distance, she swatted the spider away, she was still dangerously close to him when she felt something hard hit arm.

"Ow." She looked up to see more rocks coming down on them.

The two jumped out of the tube. The next thing she knew one hit her right between the eyes, and she fell to her knees, holding her head.

Naru's eyes darted around. But the battle didn't last very long.

"Got it!" It was Ayako's voice. She stepped out from behind some bushes. She was pulling a boy along from the back of his shirt she was pulling along.

"Here's our culprit." Houshou said.

Masako and John showed up. "He's a human." John said.

"Of course. It's just some silly prank this kid's been pulling." Houshou said.

"This is no prank! I've been doing it to get all you stupid adults and teenagers off of our playground! We can't play here anymore! It's all because of you!" He said.

Everyone was silent.

"Okay, so it's just that stupid boy with all those different girls."

"Oh…" Everyone said, staring at the boy.

**------**

**-Mai's POV-**

So in the end, that guy was told to stop going to the park and to find a better place to take his dates. The little boy was told to stop throwing rocks. He apologized to me and Naru. Now it's just 3 more days until the party. I hope everything goes as planned. And I hope everyone likes the gifts I got them.

**-End Mai's POV-**

**------**

I'm not sure, maybe Mai has a fear of spiders or not. But after all she's gone through, I don't think she should. But meh, my fanfic, I give her the fear of spiders. Or just getting freaked out by that one. Okay, just to say this. The fanfic is for the anime, not the manga. The manga version of Mai looks weird……I kind of like the art style but then I don't. Also, I like the anime style of Mai because she looks cuter, and it's fun putting her in cute outfits. That's why I described her. Haha. Oh, I think this chapter was somewhat half-assed. But then it partially wasn't. At one point it wasn't, then at another point it was. I'm not really sure. Sigh, I'm sorry if this was really bad, just wait the next chapter will be a lot better! (I'm still wondering if I was trying to go for funny in this…) Muahahaha, I have many plans for the love triangle, Nobuo, Mai, Naru.

-Yoshiko


End file.
